


Book Club

by flipomatic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipomatic/pseuds/flipomatic
Summary: When was the last time she had cleaned the secret room? It had been a while; it was probably dusty in there. Last time she had been there, she had been drawing… oh…Amity could feel the blood drain from her face, quite unusual for when she was with Luz. Her drawings, the ones of her and Luz, were in the secret room. And she had left them on the table, in a dangerously incriminating pile.She was on her way there now, with Luz, who might see them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 626





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first attempt at a Lumity focus. It ended up pretty focused on Amity, but I like how it turned out. This takes place post season 1, though there aren’t any spoilers for the last two episodes.

Though Amity would never admit it, she was immensely looking forward to this day. She had circled it on her calendar in bright red ink, eagerly counting down until it arrived. She even took an extra trip to the library to fetch her books and skimmed through the first volume, just to make sure she was ready.

Today was the first day of Azura book club.

When they set the date, Amity agreed to meet Luz in the school entrance after school. From there, they would decide where to hold the club meeting. Since they weren’t an official school club, they didn’t have a classroom to hold meetings in.

When the bell screeched at the end of her last class, Amity bid a hasty goodbye to her classmates and made a beeline to her locker, quickly swapping her textbooks for The Good Witch Azura volumes 1 and 2. She put them in her bag and zipped it shut, then headed towards the front hall of the school, eyes peeled for Luz.

When she arrived, the other teen was nowhere to be seen. That made sense, Amity scolded herself in her mind, she had rushed there way too quickly, let her excitement get ahead of her calm demeanor. Luz would be probably be there soon.

Amity found a spot to lean against the wall where she could look down the hallway, deliberately facing towards where she knew Luz would come from. She double checked that the Azura books were both in her bag, reading the titles again to make sure they were the right ones.

“Amity!” The most wonderful voice pulled her away from her books, her cheeks already warming as she closed her bag and looked up. Luz was still halfway down the hallway, waving brightly as she approached. Willow and Gus trailed behind her.

“Hi Luz.” Amity hoped she wasn’t blushing, she was almost certainly blushing.

Luz stopped right in front of her, close enough that Amity could admire the way her brown eyes sparkled. “I’m so excited for Azura book club!” She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning from ear to ear.

“M-me too.” Amity stumbled over her words, unable to resist Luz’s enthusiasm. “I’m looking forward to it.” She couldn’t help but smile at the other girl.

“See you tomorrow Luz.” Gus interjected as he walked by, abruptly snapping Amity’s attention to him. He waved as he passed, chipper as usual. Willow was with him, and she waved as well. For a moment, her eyes met Amity’s. She offered a small smile, then turned to follow Gus out of school.

“Byeee, see you tomorrow.” Luz waved back as they left, enthusiastically bidding her friends farewell.

As Luz turned back to her, Amity brought the topic back to book club. “Where should we hold the meeting?” She’d been wondering about that since they set the date. Their choices were limited, since most rooms in the school were locked after hours.

“I have the perfect place in mind.” Luz said confidently, pointing over her shoulder with one thumb. “You know at the library, where you have that secret room? It would be perfect!” Amity nodded as a reply, she did know the room Luz was talking about. “Your Azura books were there, so we can use them. Also, I know you wanted the club to be secret. Nobody from school can spy on us if we hold them there.” Luz hit the bottom of her fist into the palm of her hand.

Luz really had thought this through, Amity thought. She was so thoughtful, trying to meet Amity’s desires for the club while still finding a good location.

“That sounds great.” Amity responded, heart fluttering at the way Luz’s eyes lit up.

“Awesome!” Luz pumped one fist in a victory motion. “Let’s go!”

Oh right, they were going there now to hold their first club meeting. Amity followed as Luz led the way out of school, down the steps, and towards the library. It would take about ten minutes to walk there.

When was the last time she had cleaned the secret room? It had been a while; it was probably dusty in there. Last time she had been there, she had been drawing… oh…

Amity could feel the blood drain from her face, quite unusual for when she was with Luz. Her drawings, the ones of her and Luz, were in the secret room. And she had left them on the table, in a dangerously incriminating pile.

She was on her way there now, with Luz, who might see them.

Amity felt like she could faint.

“You okay Amity?” Luz’s voice sounded slightly muffled, hard to hear through the ringing of Amity’s ears. She hadn’t realized it, but she had stopped walking mid step, right in the middle of the sidewalk.

Amity brought both hands up to pat her cheeks, trying to focus back on reality. “Y-yeah I’m fine.” She shook her head and forced her feet to start moving again. “Everything’s fine.” It was not fine; it was very very bad. If Luz saw those drawings, Amity’s feelings for her would be exposed. She would know Amity liked her, and there was no predicting how Luz would react. Just the thought sent chills down Amity’s spine.

“Okay.” Luz didn’t sound like she believed her, but she followed along anyway. “Anyways, what was I saying?” Amity glanced back to see Luz raise one hand to her chin thoughtfully. “Oh yeah, I think we should start with the first book today. We can do one per meeting.”

Amity hoped the strain of her mind imploding wasn’t showing on her face as she replied. “That works.”

“I reread it to get ready!” Luz quickened her step to walk next to Amity, pulling a book out of her bag to show her. “It was just as good as I remember.” Luz’s eyes practically sparkled as she looked at her copy of Azura book 1, which Amity would’ve found adorable if she wasn’t panicking about the drawings.

She would have to put them away before Luz saw them, that was the only choice. The alternative would be… unbearable.

Enough of that thought. Amity had to focus on the conversation; Luz was waiting for a response.

“I like the first book a lot.” Amity glanced at Luz’s copy, with it’s worn down cover and well bent spine. “But we should wait to talk about it until we start the meeting. After all, that’s what book club is all about.”

Luz covered her mouth with one hand. “You’re right! Good catch Amity.”

The topic shifted over to the abomination class they had earlier, which was on the tone needed to effectively command abominations. Luz still needed work at it, so Amity gave her some tips as they walked the rest of the way to the library.

“Here we are.” Amity said as they reached the steps in front of the library. Her heart beat fast in her chest, both from excitement and worry. She led the way up the stairs, pulling the large library door open so they could enter.

The pair walked through the library and were almost barred from entry by the head librarian due to Luz’s previous activities. Amity was able to vouch for her and get them in, so they went upstairs to the secret room.

As they stood in front of the bookshelf that housed the room, Amity again wondered what she was going to do about the drawings. It was almost time to act, and she would have to act fast. Perhaps if she put her bag on top of them, that would keep Luz from noticing their presence. Then, when Luz was distracted by reading, Amity could store them between some books on a shelf. That should work.

With the plan set, Amity located the book to open the room. She pulled out “The Lone Witch & Secret Room” and then pushed it back in, which triggered the bookshelf to slide in and open. Amity wondered if it was time to change the book, especially if Luz was going to come here more often.

“Even though I’ve seen it before, that is still so cool!” Luz exclaimed as she stepped into the room. Amity quickly walked ahead of her, heading straight to the desk.

As expected, a drawing of the two of them holding hands was in full sight. Amity slammed her bag down on top of it with a loud echoing thud, far harder than she needed to. Her cheeks were warm again, too warm. Luz was giving her a weird look, but it was fine since she definitely had not seen the drawings.

“How about we sit on the cushions?” Amity pretended nothing had happened, segueing right to start their club activities.

“Alright.” Luz shrugged, then grabbed three cushions and piled them up, plopping down right on top of them. Amity’s eyes were drawn to her as she stood up and reassessed the pile, shifting the pillows slightly before settling properly on them. She then took the first Azura book out of her bag, balancing it across her legs. She looked up at Amity, a dazzling smile on her face.

Amity cleared her throat and looked away, and then got her book as well, leaving her bag on the table to cover the incriminating evidence. With the push of a button the door to the room slid shut, giving them privacy. She grabbed a cushion and placed it in front of Luz, sitting down on it with her legs crossed.

Luz beamed. “I declare the first meeting of the Azura book club officially in session!” She was already bouncing on her cushions, too excited to keep it in. She followed this with the first official roll call, making a note that both members were there.

The next half hour was full of conversation about the first Azura book. They talked about the steady character development Azura had, how the older witch was a good mentor to her, and how her rivalry with Hecate grew over the course of the first book. They even dug into their favorite ships.

It was nice to be able to talk openly about the book. For as long as she could remember, Amity had kept it to herself. Emira and Edric had teased her about it mercilessly when she was younger, and the other kids she mentioned it to thought it was lame. She just stopped talking about it.

But now, with Luz, she had someone to share it with.

“Oh right, that happened in the second book.” Luz looked inside her bag with her brow furrowed. “I uh, don’t have it with me. You have book 2, right?”

Amity nodded. “Yeah, it’s in my bag.” She replied without thinking.

“I’ll grab it.” Luz hopped off of her cushion pile, causing it to topple over. She didn’t look back as she walked towards the desk and Amity’s bag. Wait, her bag, that was where the drawings were.

“Wait Luz,” Amity jumped up, reaching one hand towards Luz, but she was too far to reach. “I’ll get it.” Even as she said it, she knew it was too late.

“Don’t worry about it.” Luz had opened Amity’s bag and was taking the book out. “Got it!” She raised it in the air triumphantly, the motion bumping the bag aside on the table. Luz looked down, using her other hand to move the bag further away.

Amity was there in a moment, heart sinking when she saw that the drawing was exposed. Luz had her eyes locked on it, looking over every detail. She looked thoughtful, far more than usual.

“Did you draw this?” Luz asked, leaning slightly closer to the drawing as if to get a better look.

“I…” Amity couldn’t find the words. What would Luz think of her now?” “Yes.” She barely managed to say. Now Luz would know how she felt, what she’d been hiding all this time. Their friendship would be over, this new club would be over. Amity could feel everything she had gained slipping through her grasp.

Luz turned her head towards Amity, expression surprisingly morphing into one of joy. “I love it!” Amity thought her heart might jump out of her chest, did Luz really just say she loved it? She recoiled a step back, to get some fresh air. “This looks just like you, especially the hair. And me, wow, you nailed it. It’s super cute!” Did she not realize what it meant? Maybe the hand holding was a friendly gesture to her, rather than a romantic one. Amity thanked her luck that this particular drawing was the one Luz saw.

“T-thanks.” For the second time that day, Amity felt like she could faint. This was all too much. “I’m glad you like it.” Amity had one hand on the table for physical and emotional support.

“I really do!” Luz stepped back from the table, taking the second Azura book with her. “I’ll draw one too, for the next book club meeting.” Amity shifted to look at Luz with wide eyes as her friend went back to her cushion pile, rebuilding it so she could sit upon it once more.

“I can’t wait.” Amity replied and then took a few deep breaths, trying to bring her heart rate back to a regular level. When she like felt she could stand without stumbling, she released the table and went back to her cushion. Luz had started flipping through the second book, not even glancing up as Amity sat down in front of her.

When Luz found the passage, she read from it animatedly, even putting on a character voice for Azura as she went. Amity listened with a smile.

They continued to discuss the books, mostly the first one, for a while yet. There were a lot of different topics they barely scratched the surface of.

In what felt like no time at all, Amity had to go home. She was expected back for dinner, and her parents would not accept the Azura book club as an excuse for tardiness. The pair set a date for the next meeting and said goodbye in front of the library, walking in opposite directions to their destinations.

As she walked home, Amity was happy. It wasn’t her usual state, normally she was some level of stressed or worried. Before she met Luz, stressing about her social status was a constant. But now, she just had a great book club meeting and Luz hadn’t freaked out when she saw the drawing. She even offered to draw them herself, which Amity couldn’t wait to see. What if she drew them holding hands, Amity would actually faint if that happened.

She didn’t know how it would go, but Amity was greatly looking forward to the second meeting of the Azura book club.


End file.
